Lasting Impressions
by KireiNoTsuki
Summary: It had been quite a while since there had been a commotion over the relations of residents in Hillwood, and as usual, the Shortmans had managed to get caught up at the center of it all. "The longer they were together, the more doubtful seemed the nature of his regard; she was convinced that she could have been happy with him, when it was no longer likely they should meet.
1. The Bartletts Are Coming

**Sorry it's so short! I really wanted to start this fic and approach the whole scenario. I've always had Chal and Brainy's romance on the back burner, and every time I've approached it, I was unsatisfied with it. Until I got this idea that it :P So cheers and all that to my fellow fans of Jane Austen! Let's see if you can guess who's what in this story: Pride, Prejudice, Sense, and Sensibility, and how those four evolve and react with one another :)**

* * *

Act I: The Bartletts Are Coming! **[1]**

* * *

The sun beamed over the aging neighborhood as it rose to the occasion. The morning had been thick with rain, and the humid air caused a mist that glistened against the creamy caramel skin of the young woman crossing the street. Her chartreuse orbs dancing as she neared the closing sentence of her favorite piece. Growing up in the jungle of San Lorenzo, Chaltiquel Shortman hadn't had much literature to dive into on a lackadaisical afternoon, so she was always grateful to receive new books. After years and years of borrowing her parents and the libraries, she had come across the treasure: Pride and Prejudice. She had been quick to borrow Helga's copy time and time again, and after a little hissy fit thrown by the blonde to get her own, the two had exchanged gifts that past December, indulging on the splendour that is Jane Austen. Chal had managed to find a paperback copy of Sense and Sensibility, and was able to get a custom made pink leather cover for it. Helga had smiled brightly and was quick to give her a rich chestnut book with Pride and Prejudice engraved in golden script across the front. The corners were encrusted in a rich, golden design and she was quick to hug her best friend, who immediately threw out Arnold's name as the initial cash carrier in the hopes of being let go.

She smiled as she closed the book, the thin forest green ribbon attached being set against the final page. She hummed as she made her way up the steps of Sunset Arms, smiling as she watched Grandpa Phil arguing with Grandma Gertie, yelling something about sabotaging his sandwich, as Miles laughed at the display. She walked down the hall and entered the kitchen, smiling as Helga and Stella chatted about, discussing the events of the day with her brother and Suzie Kokoshka.

"Hey, guys!" Chal smiled, snatching up a carrot from Arnold's cutting. He gave her an unimpressed stare.

"And where have you been, missy? When I asked both of my children to help with dinner. I fully expected more than just Arnold." Stella smiled, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yeah, Freckles, get to it, and quickly, that apron does not work for the Football Head in any way." Helga grinned, chuckling at the pointed glare Arnold sent her.

"Friendly reminder, don't upset the cook holding a knife, Helga." Arnold rolled his eyes before chopping away at the vegetables.

"Sorry, I wanted to finish this and Oskar started reading aloud to Anya, so…" Chal gave a sheepish grin, shrugging a bit. Ever since Anya Kokoshka had turned three, and started showing an interest in books, Mr. Kokoshka had taken it on as a father's duty to teach his daughter to read. In a small way, it was sweet. The awkward man had been wary at first, with the idea of adopting a child. Suzie was unable to bare children due to a cancer scare, and was very eager at the opportunity to finally have one safely. Surprisingly, Anya and Oskar took to each other quite well, and were soon inseparable, however, she was also loud like her father, and the two together was enough to make anyone go deaf.

"That Oskar, I swear. You think he'd realize that you don't have to yell to sound enthusiastic about reading. I'm so sorry, Chal!" Suzie shook her head, pausing as she looked over her documents.

"Its all good, it wasn't raining too bad, and Mighty Pete isn't too far off." Chal smiled as she shrugged off her jacket, "Though it amazes me how often you guys get so much rain! Even in San Lorenzo we can monitor the weather better."

"Speaking of which, have you decided if you were gonna go with us, Helga?" Stella smiled, pulling some olive oil from the cabinet.

"Oh, yeah, maybe. Miriam is going to be working the majority of the week, and with Olga visiting, I don't have to stay home and take care of Bob." Helga sighed, stretching at the table.

"Did he pull his back again?" Stella gave a worried look.

"Yep, same old Bob, same old pain in the ass." Helga rolled her eyes, a scowl across her ruby lips.

"Language!" Arnold frowned, giving her a disapproving look.

The blonde chuckled as she took a long drink from her Yahoo! Soda. Though it had been years since they had started their on again, off again relationship began, the two still clashed every now and again. Chal eyed the two amused. Helga was laughing up a storm as Arnold tried to defend himself for his outburst. **[2]** It was a wonder the two hadn't been married yet. She remembered the weddings of some of their old friends; Harold and Patty had gotten engaged and married not long after they graduated from high school and had given birth to their daughter Francine about a year ago. Phoebe and Gerald were married the following year, with Gerald declaring it'd be unfair not to be able to drink at his own wedding, and Curly and Rhonda refused to be outdone, holding a wild and extravagant ceremony just last year. She rolled her eyes, as laughter filled the room. THe joy was broken by the echo of the doorbell, and a call from Miles, claiming he'd get it.

Smiling, Miles opened the door, startled and confused by a panting Rhonda Lloyd-Gammelthorpe. She stood with her hands on her knees, her purse hanging loosely on her arm. She looked up with a sharp, determined glint in her eye, causing Miles to jerk in surprise.

"Oh, um, hello...Are you okay, Rhonda?" He scratched at his chin nervously.

The raven haired beauty quickly straightened up, "IS CHAL HOME?!"

"Uh, yeah, she's in the kitchen, I'll go-" He barely finished when she sped past him, black locks flowing past him and with the speed of a cheetah chasing down an unsuspecting giselle. He gave a wide eyed look before shaking his head and closing the door, "You know what, go ahead, come on in, afterall, I don't own the place."

"You're damn right ya don't!" Grandpa yelled from the living room, cackling a bit with his wife as Miles gave the ceiling a long, annoyed glance in exasperation.

Back in the kitchen, the group was startled as Rhonda came wiping around the corner.

"Whoa, princess, what do we owe the dishonor of your presence?" Helga snorted, smirking at her childhood friend.

"Puh-lease, Pataki, you love me! But-oh my God, Arnold, what the hell are you wearing?!" She gasped, jaw dropping at Arnold's frilly pink apron with a puppy on the chest.

"Arnold! Rhonda said a bad language word." Chal smirked, pointing accusingly at Rhonda.

"Chal, please, stop." Arnold groaned, "What did you need, Rhonda?"

"I just heard the most unbelievable news! I tell you, I was absolutely shocked!" Rhonda said, quickly seating herself, "You'll never believe who decided to show back up in town!"

"Who, Rhonda?" Arnold sat down himself as Chal made her way to the skillet, tossing in the veggie mixture and opening the bottle of oil.

"Brainy Bartlett!" She threw her hands into the air, dramatizing the situation. Before they could speak, Chal let out a startled shriek as a large flame shot out from the frying pan. Stella quickly went to her aid.

"Brainy? As in, wheezy, creepy, Brit Brainy?" Arnold's eyes went wide, as Helga shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"So the ol' Brainster's finally tired of the motherland, eh? It's about time he brought his butt back to Hillwood. You'd think fame went to his head!" Helga grinned, her cerulean eyes dancing in amusement.

"I know right! Well, you couldn't possibly imagine my surprise when Thad told me he had called! Apparently he and his parents are due to arrive in Hillwood tonight! Not only that, but he's accompanied by his cousin, Rex and Milly Smythe-Higgins!"

"Oh gross! That pompous jerk that use to crap all over us for being city kids?" Helga groaned, running a hand through her bright locks.

"Yes! I know right! Besides, old money is so out these days! Anyways, they'll be staying with us at Lloyd Manor until they take up their leave! And I heard that an oh-so-certain-someone that his parents desire for him to become engaged before then! Doesn't that sound great, Chal?" Rhonda grinned, laying her chin upon her slender hands, her mischievous violet eyes glimmering with enjoyment.

The room turned to the Green-Eyed princess, unsure of what to expect. It was well known around Hillwood that there had always been something or another between Chal and Brainy, even the ever so oblivious Arnold had caught onto it (with the help of Helga and Gerald, of course). Maybe it was the way the two were always seen together, or the way they always knew what the other was thinking, or it could be the way Chal had constantly joked about it. No one was sure when it began, or how the friendship had ended, but they certainly knew that those two held an unmistakable tension when around each other. They had only seen each other three times since his family moved back to London; the first at a summer retreat with the gang and Mr. Simmons, where Chal had questioned his actions and he responded with ignorance and a distant disposition, the second, oh how her blood had boiled, and yet her stomach fluttered, for he had argued with her constantly during the time of Phoebe and Gerald's wedding on the subject and had left her with a smouldering kiss she would never forget; the last was at Rhonda and Curly's, where he had been the best man. He didn't even look at her.

She could definitely pin down her interests in him after that. If she wasn't worth looking at, he wasn't worth pursuing, even after 13 years of patience.

She rolled her eyes at her friends, "Oh certainly! After all, everyone knows that it's a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." **[3]**

Rhonda smirked, a slight chuckle coming from her cherry lips, "Mock me all you want, Chal, but his parents seem very keen on marrying the little nerd off. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they try to find someone at my party tomorrow."

"He's gonna be there?" Helga raised an eyebrow, sharing a nervous look with Arnold.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Rhonda?" Arnold frowned, casting a glance at his sister, who seemed to be listening in, despite not looking in their direction.

"Of course! The two will have to cross paths again at your and Helga's wedding anyways, right?" Rhonda waved her hand nonchalantly as if swatting away a fly, ignoring the startled and equally embarrassed expressions on the two blondes. Helga had started up a coughing fit, after being caught off guard mid drink, and Arnold was quick to pat her on the back.

"Rhonda!" Helga glared.

"What? Oh, look at the time! I've gotta go meet up with the hubby, but I'll see you all tomorrow at my wonderful party! Don't be a stranger, 'kay! Bye darlings! Kiss, kiss!" she smirked and quickly made her way out of the kitchen.

"I swear, that woman is exhausting!" Arnold groaned, rubbing his forehead in aggravation.

"Awe, you know our lives would be less dramatic without a little bit of Rhonda Lloyd," Helga grinned, patting him on the head, "besides, there'll be free food, and you know I'm not missing out on free anything!"

Arnold shook his head and sent a loving smile her way, "Yeah, yeah, I hear you."

"You can even wear your apron." Helga smiled, winking at him. He blushed heavily, giving her a half lidded frown and untying it. Stella laughed loudly as he tossed it at his girlfriend, with Suzie trying to comfort him with words of encouragement.

Chal smiled and took her leave, heading upstairs to her bedroom. She definitely had more to think about than she ever expected. She let out a deep sigh as her body collided with the mattress; so much for a lazy afternoon.

 **So shooooort! I'm excited to see what you guys think! And of course, art is on the way! I love domestic!HxA! Sorry, not sorry! There will be a little more insight on Brainy and Chal's dislike for one another later on! See ya soon!**

 **[1] - A terrible play of words I should be shot for using :P**

 **[2] - If you haven't seen Age of Ultron yet, do it. JUST DO IT.**

 **[3] - The opening of Pride and Prejudice (there will be many Austen quotes so beware!)**

 **-KT**


	2. First Impressions

**Happy belated Fourth of July! I hope this makes up for the previous chapter!**

* * *

Act II: First Impressions **[1]**

* * *

The ballroom was thick with glamour and occupants clad from head to toe in jewelry and furs. The room smelled of sweet jasmine, roses, and champagne, with the music blasting with a toxic intensity that hypnotized unsuspecting lovers into a clumsy tango across the creamy marble floor. Red curtains hung around the room accented with gold beading and bloody roses.

Laughter jumbled with the beat as old friends had found one another in the abyss of satin skirts and silk shirts. Hazel eyes roamed over the group as they observed the familiar faces. He could see Mr. Green gleaming as he complimented Harold Berman and Patty over the quality of the meats decorating the table. Greying and broad, he have a hearty laugh as he held onto Fran Berman. The toddler had a mop of milky brown locks mirroring her mother, and deep blue eyes, wide as she followed the twirling gowns with glee.

Harold was glowing, his arm wrapped proudly around his wife's waist. The man had dark locks shaved down to the point of being a fade, though his thick unibrow still held over his dark brown eyes. He had a bit of a beard going, and his build, while still large and round, held more muscle from the heavy lifting. Raising an eyebrow, the on looker couldn't help but wonder if it was a requirement to have a sole, large brow plastered to your forehead to be a butcher in Hillwood. His wife, a brawny woman with an athletic build, had shoulder length caramel locks that fringed around her rounded face. She had slate blue eyes and pink plump lips that gave a small hint of a smile as she watched her family relish in the ambience. Patty had bloomed, and looked like a Greek goddess in her dark blue satin gown. Harold, in his black tux and navy tie, appeared less obnoxious than usual, which was a bit of a stretch. He hadn't changed too much since he last saw them at Rhonda and Curly wedding. He should've known they'd want to make a parade of their anniversary, so he had taken the time out of his schedule for them. Curly had been his best friend since grade school, and he knew that both he and Rhonda would call him day and night, no matter the cost, if he refused. Hell, they'd probably call the cops on him or some crazy crap like that, and he'd be damned before he let Curly anywhere near the United Kingdom. Not after the summer of ninth grade, he still wasn't aloud in the aquarium.

His eyes wandered about the room. Curly stood grinning like a complete moron, telling of an over dramatic proposal that had his wife looking paler than usual. He was in a gold, shimmering tux and red bow tie, his black bowl cut slicked back, most likely done by force by his beloved. His sapphire orbs shone brightly behind his thick red frames, and a chuckle escaped the observers throat. Poor ol' chap, his wife had done him up like a Ken doll, though he was certain Rhonda wasn't responsible for the color. The raven haired beauty had her hair parted, pinned and curled to the top of her head with the rest cascading down her shoulders, deep violet eyes under thickly curled lashes shimmering with love she once had denied. Her designer gown was a deep, bloody scarlet that came partially off her shoulders and plunged towards her small curves. The bust was decorated with gems and beading ranging from ebony to crimson, the skirt in a multitude of layered equally bedazzled with glittering gems and intricate design at its finest. Her fiery lips curled into a gentle smile as she listened to him, showing no sign of correcting him on any exaggerations he put into the proposal. Though, one would wonder how one could exaggerate proposing after training elephants to kidnap your girlfriend and proposing to her in a suit of armor at the center of the lion's den? Granted, the ring was freakin' huge, so Rhonda could've cared less. He's not allowed in the zoo anymore either...

That man was something else. Over the years, the two had been in the background. They bonded over being the social outcasts. Curly was rambunctious, loud, and chaotic, while he, stoic, level-headed, and straightforward. Nobody understood why they were friends, but Curly understood how he had felt in his romantic pursuits, and neither ever found it in their hearts to mock the other's affections. They could tease each other and feel no regret or anger either. Curly, in his twisted and macabre fashion, was a deep thinker, and brilliant engineer, and his observant nature fit well in their companionship. Together they had known more about their friends then they let on, and worked well in compromising situations. He was thankful to be staying with them for the time being until he could get his life in order.

His eyes wandered over to a group where Sid and Stinky were conversing with Ruth McDougall, Lila, and Nadine. Stinky was tall and thin, but his hair was thicker and slicked back a bit. He had a hint of a mustache and smiled as he took a sip of his drink, spilling a bit on his olive tie. Ruth smiled as she sat at the table, running a hand over her swollen belly, her creamy bronze gown draping over to the floor. She handed him a napkin off the table, and Sid chuckled over Stinky's clumsiness. He could see Sid turn the same color as his cherry tie as he yanked on his bangs from underneath his hat as Nadine mentioned his many indecencies in high school, where they had once dated. The woman was a deep tan with her golden strands in a long mohawk with dreads. Her shark tooth inspired jewelry matching well with her solid emerald gown that much like Rhonda's was beaded, but the neckline was scooped at the neck and had capped sleeves. You could see a peak of her leg and gold open toed shoes from the high slit on the side.

Lila had blossomed quite charmingly, her long ginger curls tumbling in waves down her back. Her dress made of a soft, lilac satin, that smoothed against the slender form of the young woman. The front delved down her chest and parted like the Red Sea and was accented with a subtle, matching belt. The skirt was trimmed to be knee length while the back flowed to the floor. The layers ruffled and puffed into a delicate fan like fashion. Elegant, as always. She paused in her manor of speaking as Eugene and Sheena arrived, arms open to embrace her friends. Sheena wore a simple olive empire gown and had a crown of flowers decorating her hair. Eugene had worn a deep blue tie with his tux. He stumbled a bit into the hug, but laughed off before motioning in the direction of another group.

He could easily make out Phoebe and Gerald on the dance floor. Gerald had been a good friend over the years as well, and while they didn't get along as well at first, they found themselves in each others company way more often after Arnold had left, and shared a mutual love for music and taking life slow when you can. He smiled as Gerald, in his scarlet tie and suit, twirled his wife across the room. Phoebe was still the smallest of them all, though her for held the mature curves of a well endowed woman. Her dark hair had been pinned back, but cascaded down her back. She wore a dark sapphire gown with an empire waistline with lovely chiffon flowing around her; the top was a sleeveless scoop neck with an intricate design of diamonds and beading. Cool diamond drops hung from each ear, and she had opted for her contacts that night, as her signature glasses were missing from the ensemble.

The petite woman pointed off to a table, and the two quickly smoothed their way to a small group of three. The most obvious was Arnold Shortman, the man who had started out as is rival in love, much to the latter's obliviousness, turned friend. Arnold seemed to feel like he owed him in more ways than one. He had helped find his parents, gave up his chance with the girl he had loved since age three for him, and had kept an eye out for both their monobrowed angel and his sister, who, much like her brother, was always getting too involved in other people's dilemmas. 'Must run in the family', he mused. Arnold had slicked his hair back, and he smiled as he handed his date her drink. The man chuckled as he noted the blush pink tie neatly situated against Arnold's chest. He smiled lightly as delicate, slender fingers wrapped around the thin glass and sweet bubblegum lips whispered a sincere, ''Thanks, football head."

Helga G. Pataki was as beautiful as ever in his eyes. Her long golden curls were thrown into a clumsy but equally sensual bun, most likely done out of habit from her ballet classes she had attended over the years. As she laughed she had thrown her head back, neatly trimmed brows arching upward, swept by her short swooped fringe. Her beaded, sleeveless gown was a rosy, blush pink, and the neckline was a deep v-shaped plunge that rested against her ample bosom. Her waist was thin and complemented by a matching belt with a sweet pink bow, and the skirt flowed to the floor in a mix of chiffon and silk, cuddling her long, graceful legs beneath them.

Helga was probably one of his closest of friends, and tended to understand him better than most. She found him easy to talk to, and he was thankful and generally happy with just that. He had loved her once, lusted for her even, but he had given all of that up. A stalker with a heart of gold, she had called him. He had laughed and told her that made him sound worse, borderline psychotic, and the two had agreed to mutually pursue a brother-sister like relationship. He had no siblings, and Helga had opted not to talk to Olga over certain subjects anyways. Besides, he had another on his mind.

His jaw clenched as the view of shimmering pine came into view. He could barely see her at the moment, with her back to him. His eyes hovered over every inch of her; he could see her hair has been styled into a high bun at the top, with the rest falling over her smooth shoulder and down to the middle of her calves. He was secretly thankful to see it had all grown back. The last three times they had met, she had cut it all away, the first into a pixie cut, resulting in way too much uncomfortable staring and a loss at familiarity. The second, it had been in a bob, similar to the way Rhonda had kept hers, but she had left it in its naturally curly state, and he had kept his eyes away; the desire to run his fingers through it was overwhelming. The last, it had reached her shoulders, gaining some length, and was kept straight with a bit of waves, however, she had dyed it black and ombre tips of red and orange had sent him into a furious silence. He had tired of her changing, tired of them drifting further and further apart, and had attempted to be civil. The hurdle was when it came to commenting on her new do, and when it came out much more sour than he intended, the two flew into a heated argument full of accusations and rage, he hadn't realized he had taken her majesty against a wall and ravaged her senseless. Horrified by his actions, he had quickly taken his leave and took the earliest trip he could muster back to England.

He lost his control once, and he couldn't afford to again.

"Are you still brooding, dear cousin, or can we make our way towards the party?"

He jumped bit, looking over at his cousin, Rex, who stood clad in an ebony tuxedo with coat tails, a red tie, and a thin set of glasses on his nose. His jet black hair was swept elegantly and he wore white gloves on his hands. His sister, Mildred, smiled wrily at him, her arm hooked with her brother's. She wore a long, angelic white gown that made a deep plunge at her cleavage, in which she stood at quite an angle to highlight such. Her gown was of lace roses and satin, and she accentuated the rest of her body with gold and pearls. She had ginger hair and greying teal eyes that held a hint of disdain. God, he hated Milly, more than his own mother. And that was pretty bad.

"Come now, Brian, let's see what Hillwood has to offer in entertainment." Milly smirked, throwing a hand to her hip.

His jaw clenched but he managed to cover it up, walking past the two and began to descend down the stairs, with Rex on his left and Milly on his right.

"You know he hates that, Milly. Now you've angered him! What will we do with you?" Rex chuckled, a grin on his face.

"Oh, please. You can't expect me to honestly go around calling him 'Brainy'!" Milly rolled her eyes, sneering a bit. Brainy rolled his eyes; he really hates Milly.

* * *

"Chal?"

The princess attempted to turn her attention back to the conversation, but her eyes roamed the balcony of the ballroom, sensing a rising intensity against her. When she failed to find the source, she turned back to group.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe, what were you saying?" Chal smiled, scratching at the back of her neck.

"Oh, its quite alright, Chaltiquel! I was just stating that your dress is very beautiful!" The half Japanese woman smiled kindly at her and Chal felt the tensed up muscles in her body ease at the familiar tone.

She smiled down at herself. She wore a long yellow gown that cascaded to the floor in a flurry with an ombre effect of golds, yellow orange, red orange, and scarlet. The top parted at the center into a vest like fashion and caressed her mounds proper, while a thin yellow belt stilled at her small waist, and the fabric pleated around her sides and shoulders. Smooth legs could be seen from the sides through the slits near the leg, and on her back was a waterfall of fabric, matching her gown. Feathers adorned r ears and her Green Eye charm was hanging from a gold chain. On her wrists were smooth gold bracelets.

"Thank you! I was worried I'd be under dressed, knowing Rhonda." Chal shrugged, eyeing the couple as they laughed with their guests.

"Or overdressed, knowing Curly." Arnold cringed.

"Just be glad you were gone seventh grade, Arnoldo. Remember his loincloth faze?" Helga stated pointedly, gesturing towards Phoebe and Gerald.

Gerald cringed covering his eyes, "Oh my God, Pataki, why would you say that."

"Watching your soul die brings me joy." she smirked, sipping at her drink.

"Is this it, Arnold? This is how you two flirt? Is this a turn on for you?" Gerald groaned, his face a bit green.

"Well..." Arnold blushed, shrugging a bit.

"You should've seen him the time we went camping and Curly was flying through the trees. Tall hair boy just had to look up and..." Helga lost herself in a cackle as Phoebe and Chal stifled their laughter.

"IT WAS SWINGING ARNOLD." Gerald's eyes went wide with horror and he clutched Arnold by the shoulders, who was trying his hardest to look sympathetic.

"They made eye contact." Chal grinned as they burst into a fit of laughter, with Gerald hanging his head in defeat.

"I must say, it was quite the relief when Brainy convinced him to switch to briefs." Phoebe smiled, doing her best to comfort a well disturbed Gerald.

"How'd he manage that?" Arnold smiled, wrapping an arm around Helga's waist.

"Something along the lines of 'Rhonda digs guys in briefs' or something like that." Chal waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Speaking of which, have you two managed to make up? Its kind of weird to see you too at odds." Gerald frowned, scratching at the tuffs of hair on his chin.

"Nope. Not at all, though you can hardly hold me responsible." Chal frowned, "I could forgive his vanity, had he not wounded mine, let's leave it at that."

There was no way in hell she would tell them the details of their disagreement, for Arnold would deem her childish, Helga would get back to punching Brainy in the nose, Phoebe would try to talk to him, and Gerald would tease her endlessly.

"I seriously hope you two make up, I need my best friends back." Helga threw an arm over Chal's shoulder.

"What about me?" Phoebe laughed, a playful tone in her voice.

"Pheebs, you're a one woman army." Helga grinned.

"No one can compare, we salute thee, commander!" Chal giggled, saluting along with Helga. Phoebe giggled, swatting at the two.

"Hey, guys, is that who I think it is?" Gerald interrupted, his head turned towards the staircase. The group eyed the steps where a young man descended with his family. His wheat blonde tresses were thick and messy, his icy complexion contrasting with the dark tuxedo. His golden tie was pure satin, and his coat tails swayed as he walked. Hazel eyes glanced over the crowd as he met with Curly and Rhonda.

"Well, speak of the devil..." Gerald muttered, smirking a bit.

Chal's grip on her drink tightened. He hadn't changed too much, she told herself. He's turned into a jerk. He wasn't as romantic as he was when he younger, or witty, or quirky. He had changed, it was evident in the way he walked and looked over the room with a look of boredom.

"What's with the painted peacocks?" Stinky questioned, walking over with Lila and Sid in tow.

"Yeah, who's the cute redhead?" Sid grinned, pointing a thumb in her direction.

"The first looks like Rex. I don't know about the girl though." Arnold replied with a tilt of his head.

"I heard from Rhonda that its Rex's older sister, Mildred." Phoebe whispered.

"How are they even related, she's fine as hell." Sid murmured.

"Just because a girl may look like a Jessica, doesn't mean she's not a Holli." Helga snorted, rolling her eyes, "He looks miserable!"

The group paused in their laughter as Curly and Rhonda dragged Brainy's party their way.

"There you are, darlings, where have you all been hiding?" Rhonda gasped.

"Hey Rhonda, Curly." Arnold offered a genuine smile, "Happy Anniversary."

"Yeah, didn't think you'd make it this far." Sid stated, earning an elbow to the ribs by Lila.

"We're ever so thankful for the chance to celebrate with you both! Everything looks wonderful!" Lila smiled, joining hands with the woman of the hour.

"Oh, Lila, it is magnificent, isn't it." Rhonda glowed, smirking in accomplishment.

"Why of course, my raven mynx, only the finest to adorn our home! I'll have nothing less! You deserve the world! The moon! The stars!" Curly exclaimed, extending and arm and waving it in the air.

"Oh, Thad, you're embarrassing me!" she grinned, blushing a bit. Regardless of how she acted in public, it was obvious she was deeply affected by his affections.

"Ah, but tonight, tonight, I shall truly show you the universe!" Curly smirked, dipping his wife and going in for a kiss, "Give daddy some sugar!"

Before their lips could meet, Brainy cleared his throat.

"Ah, right, but first, Brainy! Buddy! Nice to see you again! How long has it been?!" Curly grinned, patting Brainy on the back.

"About twenty minutes considering we're staying with your family." Brainy stated quite frankly, but Curly had tossed his head back in maniacal laughter. The group rolled their eyes, and Chal smiled a bit as she could see Brainy's lips twitch into an amused grin.

"Of course, of course! Ah, Rexy-poo, Milly! Let me introduce you. Rex, you remember the majority. These lovely people have been our companions since we were in diapers! Milly, meet Mr. and Dr. Johansson."

"Hi! I'm Gerald, Phoebe's the mastermind." he grinned. Phoebe smiled and stuck out her hand. Milly stared at it until Phoebe retracted it.

He introduced Sid, Stinky, and Lila, who all offered a wink, a howdy, and a smile with a curtsy respectively. Helga offered an unimpressed "How ya doin'?", and the Brits exchanged amused glances before eyeing their cousin.

"Ah and lastly the Shortmans! Well known around here, actually. Chaltiquel and Brainy were best friends during childhood, ya know!" Curly smirked, and Chal was beginning to consider whether or not knocking him out would really be that bad. She glanced at the ground before reminding herself of her position.

"Princess Chaltiquel of the Green Eyed Civilization," she gave the traditional salute, and Arnold gave her a proud smile before joining her in the salute, "I hope you'll find Hillwood as entertaining as I have."

She glanced up to meet Brainy's eyes, and for a split second, gold locked with bright green, until he drop his eyes away. She sent smile Milly's way, and Rex was quick to step forward, lifting her hand to his lips, "A princess, I must say, Miss Shortman, it is a pleasure. I'm afraid Brainy has not told us enough about you."

"Rex, it's always a pleasure." Arnold stepped forward, smoothly taking back Chal's hand and shaking Rex's. He looked startled, but greeted Arnold nonetheless.

"Arnold, good to see you again." Rex smiled, and extended his hand to Milly, "This is my sister, Mildred Smythe-Higgins. I don't believe you two have met."

"No, I don't think so." Arnold extended his hand, smiling as Milly shook it, sending an earnest smile his way. Helga eyed the woman curiously, smirking a bit as the ginger's cheeks turned a tinge of pink.

The awkwardness of the situation was interrupted by Rhonda shouting about how her favorite song had come over the speakers, and demanded the group dominate the dance floor. As they headed over, the newest of companions remained.

"That Rhonda, some things never change, huh?" Chal laughed, smiling at three.

"You got that right, still as controlling as ever." Helga chuckled, setting down her drink, "Come on, Football Head, let's cut a rug."

As she took his arm, he sent an apologetic smile there way before turning to his girlfriend, "Helga, you know the guy usually leads the lady to the floor, right?"

Helga smirked as they fell into the rhythm of the music, "Yeah, see, no tradition broken."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Helga. Brainy's cousins seem nice."

Helga rolled her eyes, snorting response.

"What, you don't think so?" He raised an amused eyebrow.

"I think they look like animals in heat on leashes in a dog park."

"Helga!"

"What? I call 'em as I see 'em. Rex McStuff-It looks like he could pull out a bottle of A1 on your sister any minute now." She laughed, relishing in his horrified expression, noting the green tone creeping up his peachy features.

"That's disgusting..."

"You think that's creepy, I won't even mention the way Lena Hyena over there has been eyeing that fine ass of yours." Helga grinned, a sense of accomplishment overtaking her as she watched the green turn to a deep ruby. **[2]**

He stumbled a bit, before looking away and stealing a glance at Milly before laughing, "Oh my God, Helga, that's terrible!"

She blushed as he continued to laugh, muffled "I love you's" and "That's too accurate!" erupting from the blonde until Helga joined him in a fit of giggles.

The lovers failed notice the group watching the display.

"They seem to be having fun, shall we join them?" Rex smiled, looking to party.

"Absolutely not." Milly huffed, turning away from him.

"Do you still dance, Brainy?" Chal smiled, trying to ease the displacement. If she could get him on the dance floor, maybe they could at least find common ground to stand on.

He eyed her for a split moment before casting his eyes back to the crowd, "Not if I can help it."

Chal could feel the sting of his words and chill overtook her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by the ending of the song. She quickly closed it, and gave a light smile, feeling much more uncomfortable.

"Perhaps, Your Majesty, you and I could go a round." Rex smiled, hooded eyes and charm flooding the air.

"Yes, of course, excuse me." Chal smiled before parting, and meeting Helga and Arnold halfway.

"Swiggity swooty, stealing the booty." Chal smirked, taking Helga by the arm.

Arnold chuckled, "You girls have fun."

Helga smiled a bit, before turning to Chal, "I didn't know you were coming to see me, what's up."

"Ugh, men. I need a chica. They're horrible! Beneath those fake smiles are superficial and lustful morons who seem hellbent on being miserable. Rex is the only one of the three that seems somewhat normal. Brainy, he's so stuck up he barely acknowledges my existence!" Chal frowned, rolling her eyes.

"Please, Brainy, of all people? He may be a total blowhard on the outside, but I don't think he'd say something that shitty." Helga sighed, shaking her head.

"We'll see, but I don't know how long I can be a 'princess' about it. He'll find my heel up his ass faster than I'll apologize!" Chal grinned, and Helga laughed, patting her on the back.

"That's my girl, take pictures." Helga smirked, "Speaking of asses..."

Chal turned to see Rex headed her way with Arnold. Chal laughed, and the two joined their partners on the dance floor. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Helga sighed as she rested her feet in the chair next to her. Heels sucked to dance in after three hours of partying, and with Arnold as her partner, it was always exhilarating. She sighed as she watched Chal down her 7th glass of the evening.

"Criminy, Chal! Slow down!" she reached for the drink, but the Latina slapped her hand away.

Helga growled, and snatched it away, ignoring her pout. Chal hardly ever drank so heavily, and unlike her lightweight brother, Chal held her liquor like no other. Despite that, she hated the idea of anyone drinking over their emotions. It took 10 years to get Miriam sober, and the toll it took on her family had been enormous. She could remember the day she ended up in jail, and the talk her father had with her and Olga about sending her to rehab. Olga had broken down, as usual, and left to stay with friends.

Helga was the one that stayed. She was the one who fought with her father, and watched him wreck their apartment. She was the one who watched him break down like a sobbing child, full of regret and anger. She as the one who forced Olga to come to terms with the reality of their lives and flaws. She picked up the pieces when Olga ran out on them too.

It was just her and Bob.

Until he came. She didn't know how he found out, or who told him, but she certainly never did. But he had shown up, and he never asked questions. He just got on his hands and knees and began to pick up the pieces. Her pieces. He didn't push or pry either. He only asked what they wanted, and compiled as quickly as he could manage.

The next day, he came again, but brought dinner. Stella and Gertie had put it together, and like Arnold, refrained from making inquiries.

Chal came by with dessert, and the pink cupcakes with strawberries carried notes of encouragement from Brainy, the Borders, Dr. Bliss, Mr. Simmons, and the Heyerdahls. It sent her into a fit, and with Chal and Arnold's comfort and promises of secrecy, she had her cry and felt better than she ever had in her life.

Together, they convinced Bob to go see a psychiatrist, attend marriage counselling with Miriam, and family therapy with Helga. He also handed off part of his company to Helga. It was rocky at first, but both seemed happy with the bond and able to relax.

She looked adoringly at her boyfriend, laughing with Gerald and Sid at some statement Brainy had made, and she made the promise to show him just how much she loved him once they left the party. She flushed a bit, taking a gulp of the confiscated drink. It had been a decade since their first breakup, and years since they had come together after year of feigning ignorance, fighting, and long awkward talks.

Somehow, they worked out. Her passionate, brash, and unpredictable nature had always clashed and mixed with his sincerity, passivity, and bold displays. She was the thunder that crashed about and woke you up at night. He was the lightning, subtle, quiet, unexpected; flashing in a bright ray in the midst of grey to remind you that when you're scared, it'll light your way. They were always together, where thunder roared, lightning flashed, always a step ahead.

The two blondes made eye contact. He smiled at her before winking, and Helga blushed heavily before turning away from him in a less than obvious fashion. Brainy smirked, shaking his head. Helga rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Chal, who was teething a blue plastic sword, deep in thought.

Helga scowled, eyeing Brainy with disapproval. It was not long ago after Rex had danced with Chal, Lila, Rhonda, and Nadine before approaching his cousins, claiming Lila to be an angel, Nadine to be vivacious, and Rhonda to be "a most amusing woman".

He had followed up with stating that Chal was of the most entertaining, and questioned as to why Brainy had not asked to dance with her. His answer was anything but civil, and a little honest.

* * *

 _Brainy had glanced over the room, before he settled on the flash of green and gold conversing with Stinky, Ruth, and Patty. She had matched his eyes quickly, and he quickly eyed his drink, stirring the liquid._

 _"She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me. If she's not desired by other men, why should I be her chosen suitor?" He had stated, his face blank, yet a mix of annoyance could be seen in his golden orbs._

 _"Dear Lord, cousin! Where is your soul?" Rex had laughed, failing to notice the intensity emanating from the woman._

* * *

It took Arnold and Gerald ten minutes to ease her, and her magical amulet had finally stopped dispensing energy. The girls were all ears, and Rhonda wouldn't stop pestering her about it. **[3]**

"I can't believe the little skeaze!" Rhonda frowned, crossing her arms.

"I know right! I'm pretty shocked that Brainy would say that! He was always nice to us..." Nadine murmured in between texting Peapod, who was away on a business trip in Seoul.

"I'm ever so certain he couldn't possibly had meant it." Lila frowned, sipping at her sparkling cider.

"Oh, come off it, Red! You have a bad habit of liking everyone anyways." Helga stuck out her tongue, and Lila her an unamused frown.

"Honestly, I would've decked him." Ruth shrugged, munching on a decadent slice of red velvet and buttercream cake.

"Lila's right. We don't understand the context, and it isn't compatible with usual character..." Phoebe pointed out, with Sheena nodding in agreement.

"People don't say stuff like that without a reason, you all know that from experience." Patty eyed each of the women carefully before smirking at the pink clad blonde, "Especially you."

The table broke into a bit of laughter, and Patty went back to feeding Fran baby bits of cake.

Chal let out a deep sigh before smirking, "Well, it's a good thing I'm way too stubborn to tuck my tail between my legs when challenged. My bravery exceeds itself at the idea of ol' four-eyes attempting such a feat."

"Ooh, kinky." Nadine giggled, earning muffled laughter.

"Oh, I'm not going by myself. I'm dragging Rhonda and Helga to hell with me."

Patty glared at her, and Chal bit her lip apologetically, waving as she dragged the ladies over to the men.

"I hope everyone's enjoying the festivities, Thad and I hope you'll take some cake home!" Rhonda smiled, ignoring the sound of a crash caused by Curly on the dance floor.

"Boy howdy, thanks Rhonda." Sid grinned, taking a bite of his slice.

"How long will you be staying in Hillwood?" Chal asked, smiling.

"Quite a while, actually. Though we are currently mulling over the details." Rex grinned, turning his drink in his hands.

"Oh, cool. Any plans? There's plenty to do here. Milly, you've gotta see the theater. Helga and I just went last weekend, its really nice." Arnold smiled, nodding in her direction.

"Yes, I do believe we have many activities lined up. I spent the majority of my life back in England, so this will be most enchanting. I had no idea you were keen on the Fine Arts, Mr. Shortman." Milly tilted her head, her oceanic eyes singling him out, eyes wandering his body until meeting his innocent orbs.

He chuckled, scratching at the back of his head, "A little, but honestly Helga enjoys it a lot."

Helga smiled shyly at him, and the majority rolled their eyes. Gerald muttered that he was totally whipped, causing Arnold to grin in embarrassment.

"Oh yes, that's right. Now I remember why you seemed so familiar!" Milly gave Cheshire grin, "Our Brian use to write the sweetest of poems about you."

"Mildred, please..." Rex pleaded with her, noticing the lock in Brainy's jaw, and the fist forming by Helga's sides, but knew once Milly had her mind set, and her thin lips curled into that devilish, sugar coated smirk, nothing would stop her.

"Oh, but he was so in love with her. Poor girl, the brunt of his affections. I dare say, he wished to marry her even. We were quite surprised to see how you turned out. Helga Geraldine Pataki. Dare I say, his little verses have failed to do you justice. Helga Bartlett, hm, I do think Pataki is much more fitting."

"I think you'll find a lot talent here," Chal quickly interrupted, laying a comforting hand of Helga's back before a mischievous smiled played on her cherry lips, "I do wonder which unsuspecting resident was the first to discover the power poetry in driving away love."

Arnold stifled his laughter, and Helga glared at him. He smiled at her, "I thought poetry was considered the food of love."

"For some it may, but one bad sonnet could kill the mood in an instant for others." Chal replied, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"So what do you recommend," Brainy questioned, the group going silent at sound of his deep, self-assured, and smooth voice, a deep accent bleeding through, "...to encourage affection."

He looked around the group quickly, a shyness evident his posture for daring to question her ideals with such an audience. He eyed her, and she almost felt a tinge of pity. Almost.

"Dancing." she smirked, cocking her head to the side in the sweet pleasure of revenge, "Even if one's partner is barely tolerable."

At seeing his jaw clench, his reptilian eyes widen, and his lips tighten as his face flushed, she turned away and headed back to her table, ignoring the sound of Arnold choking on his cider, and Rhonda's jaw dropping.

Oh, yes, she definitely couldn't stand Brian Bartlett, the miserable half, nor the arrogant half.

She _hated_ him.

* * *

 **And there you have it! :)**

 **[1] - Pride and Prejudice's original title! I hope you enjoyed all the quotes too :)**

 **[2] - Look it up :P Or if you've seen Who Framed Roger Rabbit, you'll get it.**

 **[3] - Spoiler Alert for an upcoming fic :3**


End file.
